Hanging By A Moment
by znp
Summary: A *completed* story about the one year anniversary of the defeat of Ultimecia. It's the celebrations and tragedies of that night. This story also fetures parts of the song "Hanging By A Moment" by Life House.btw- I don't own the song. don't sue me! plz R


Body Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Read and enjoy. I don't own the totally awesome tearjerking song "Hanging By A Moment" by Life House. RUN DOWN TO YOUR LOCAL CD CENTRE AND BUY IT NOW!!!! If you already have it, you rock! 

Like always " "-speech, _{Thought} - _character thought, [ ]-input from me. _Just italics- _song lyrics 

~*~ Hanging By A Moment ~*~ 

The music to various songs could be heard blasting down the road for miles. It was the celebrations of the 1 year anniversary of Ultimecia's defeat. They were extremely widespread and everyone was enjoying themselves. There was quite a bit of alcohol around Balamb, but being the designated drivers, Quistis and Rinoa had to miss out. By 2am, the gang had decided to retreat back to Garden for the night. Laughing and joking, they made it to the 2 rented cars. Rinoa was joined by Squall and Zell, while Quistis, Selphie and Irvine went in the other car. Selphie had gone a bit overboard with her intake of alcohol and rushed furiously to the ladies room.

"Rinoa, you guys go ahead. We'll catch up soon!" Quistis called out as Selphie began to return to the car. She suddenly turned and sprinted back. "Or maybe later..."Quistis mumbled under her breath as rain began to sprinkle down. 

It wasn't long before the grey sky unleashed it's fury and pelted the rain down. As it became harder for Rinoa to see out the window, she slowed the car down. Zell shivered as lightning lit up the sky. Sparks flew high and low as a bolt of lightning struck a near by tree. Rinoa swerved hard to miss the tree, but the road was far too slippery for the tires to handle. The car began to slide. Rinoa applied pressure to the brakes, but it had no effect. The car slid until it went off the road and hit the grass. The change of surface caused the car to spin out of control and flip. The car clunked to a sudden stop as it hit a tree. 

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
_

Rinoa awoke to the sound of Irvine's voice. 

"Quisty! Call an ambulance now! I don't think Squall's gonna make it! So much blood... too much blood..." His voice went from a frightened yell to a sorrowful whisper. Before Rinoa could mumble a word, she slipped back into unconsciousness. 

_I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_  


Rinoa awoke once more, but this time to the sounds of a beeping machine. 

"You guys...I think she's coming round" Zell whispered. 

"W-Where am... I?" Suddenly the nights shocking memories came back. "SQUALL!" She shoot up and tried to remove the cords attached to her. 

"Settle Pettle" Irvine said gently pushing her back down. 

"Squall... He's... He's" Selphie was unable to finish her sentance. 

"What?!?" Rinoa demanded, close to tears. 

"He's... in a coma" A red-eyed Quistis replied softly. 

"I have to go see him" Rinoa sat up once more and Irvine placed her back down again. 

"Laguna's there now... He wanted to be alone with Squall" Zell replied softly. His head had been bandaged, but he seemed fine otherwise. 

"I'm so sorry" Rinoa sobbed as tears began to slowly run down her face. "Zell, Squall... It's all my fault!" Zell reached over and hugged Rinoa. 

"It's not your fault. It was an accident. I don't blame you" he whispered as he still held her tight. 

"Please let me go see Squall" she whispered as the tears still streamed down her face. 

"Ok" Quistis gave in and put on a brave face. "Come on. We don't want Squall to see you crying" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Laguna sat silently at Squall's side. He just started at his immobile son. Laguna slowly reached out and grasped Squall's hand. 

"Please don't go Squall. I'm not going to let you get taken away from me again, not after we've gotten so close" Laguna felt slightly awkward talking, but he knew deep inside that Squall could hear him. "And don't you DARE think about leaving that girl of yours! She worships the ground you walk on and I KNOW you do the same" Laguna gave a slight smile as he remembered a night only a short time ago. 

*Flahsback to that night* 

Squall, Laguna and the gang were all dinning at Balamb's Pizza parlour. Squall had hired a limo for Rinoa and didn't let her do a thing for herself. She stood up to get a drink, but Squall took the cup off her and filled it himself. She didn't have to open any door for herself the entire night. It got to the point where Squall wouldn't even let Rinoa walk by herself, so he carried her everywhere. 

*End Flashback* 

The moment that Irvine wheeled Rinoa in the door, she burst into tears. With amazing strength, she stood up and moved to his side as fast as she could, dragging her attached machine behind her. 

"Oh Squall! Please forgive me!" She threw herself in his arms. Irvine wheeled her chair behind her and forced Rinoa to sit. She didn't for a second let go of his hand. 

"Come on guys" Quistis said "Let's give her some privacy. 

As the others left, Laguna paused for a moment and stood in the doorway. 

__

_{Rinoa and Squall have always been a cute couple, and they always will. They'll get through this} _After a last glance, Laguna left the tiny room. 

Rinoa looked up at the pastel coloured roof. It was a light green. Shocking for any room, but it seemed to compliment the rest of the room. She didn;t want to look at Squall. He didn't look real and Rinoa didn't like it. 

"Oh Squall! You can't die...Please come back to me" she said in between her sobs. 

Deep inside his mind, Squall heard Rinoa's plea. He looked around. There was a bright and warm white light that surrounded him. Squall gently felt himself being lifted into the air towards it's focal point. Suddenly the light dissappeared, but Squall was still high up in the sky. Far down below, he could see Balamb Hospital. The roof surprisingly became transparent and Squall was lowered towards it. As he got closer, he could see Rinoa in the room. She had been crying and was attached to a monitor. Her head was rested on a man's chest. 

_{That man is me?!?}_ Squall began to fall at an enormous speed, hurtling towards Rinoa and himself. 

"I love you..." Rinoa whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible. A single tear slipped from her cheek. 

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Squall was tumbling swiftly. The moment Rinoa's single tear hits Squall's lips, his spirit and body became one and his eyelids flickered open. 

"Squall! You came back!" Rinoa threw her arms around Squall and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry..." She began to cry again. 

The rest of the gang rushed in at the commotion. A wave of relief washed over all of them. Their commander AND best friend was alive. Rinoa pulled away, but still grasped Squall's hand. Squall opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He slowly raised his hand to Rinoa's cheek. Rinoa reached up and held his hand there. She closed her eyes and embraced the moment. Even though he didn't say, Rinoa knew that Squall had forgiven her. 

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

__

_The End_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

__

__I know I've done quite a few of my fics joined with songs, but I can't help it. I get the idea for the fic when I hear the song because it fits so perfectly. Hope you liked another one of my *completed* stories. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I love you guys... 


End file.
